Gazebo
by chibijem
Summary: A continuation of my other piece, "Departure"; it can however be read as a stand alone work. Tokiya and Haruka discuss their growing feelings and frustrations...


Gazebo

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: This work is a continuation of my other Uta No Prince story "Departure". However it can be read as a stand-alone piece.

* * *

Nanami Haruka fanned herself as she walked the path towards the mansion's gazebo near the lake. She was searching for the object of her adoration: one Ichinose Tokiya. They had spent dinner with the rest of Starish but soon after, he had disappeared. Now as she wandered closer to her destination, she wondered why he would be out in the heat of the waning day. As she got her first glimpse of the structure, she saw Tokiya standing not there but in the water, seemingly gazing out over it, the setting sun burnishing his dark hair. She took notice that his shirt was fluttering in the gentle breeze. She stopped just at the waterline, studying him.

"I needed some quiet." He answered her unasked question. He turned his head to stare at her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She twisted her fingers; she disliked it when any of the members of the group were troubled but when it came to Tokiya the concern was a hundred fold.

"Hai," he sighed and strode though the water to stand before her. "Sumimasen for worrying you."

"Iie, as long as you are alright."

"As much as I can be." He went around her and up the steps into the gazebo.

Haruka's eyebrows came together in puzzlement; she then followed and sat next to him, finally noticing that his shirt was indeed unbuttoned, baring his toned chest to her gaze. She felt her heart flutter at this unusual look for him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I would, but I am not sure you will." His eyes took in the wild birds flying over the water.

"Tokiya, what is troubling you?"

"Sometimes, I…." He stopped, trying to think of the right words. "I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" She turned on the bench so she could see his expression. So much of what he didn't say was plain on his face and in his eyes, at least to her. "Tell me."

"You." His words rushed as he jumped up and took a few steps away, putting his hands to his slim hips. "Them….everyone!" He let out a heavy breath and then let his head fall back on his shoulders, staring up at the gazebo's ceiling. "It's not rational, but there it is." He murmured.

Haruka stood and went to him, laying a comforting hand on his back, rubbing the broad expanse, feeling the tense muscles. "Naze?"

He looked down into her golden eyes, seeing the concern there. "Everyone seems so easy going with you and you with them. Me? It just feels different."

"And it should." She came around to face him, reaching up to cup the side of his handsome face. "We have a special relationship." She smiled, "Ne?"

"I sound stupid." He admitted, realizing it.

"Iie, this is new to you, to me. Our feelings for each other-the love we share-will take some getting used to." She pulled him back to the bench and as he sat, she sat on his lap, making his eyes go wide. "Is this okay?" She asked him, looking into suddenly darkened eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Hai." He wrapped his arms around her. "Is this?"

She snuggled in closer, despite the warmth of the ending day, "Hai." She treasured each touch, each hug and kiss he bestowed upon her. The two were quiet for a few minutes, getting used to this new position and the sensations along with it. "We're all changing and, I think, for the better. Everyone is still getting used to the celebrity and whatnot. Added to that is our relationship. It will take time." He nodded his agreement. She placed one slim hand under his chin and raised his eyes to hers. "Now what's the real reason you're out of sorts?" She asked knowingly.

Tokiya gave a quiet laugh and small, shy smile, "I can never get anything by you."

She gave a tiny giggle, "I know you."

"Better than anyone." He agreed. "The closest explanation I can come up with is frustration."

"Alright." The word was drawn out.

"I knew this would make you feel uncomfortable." He felt guilty for making her feel that way.

"It does, but that's also normal. We've never been here before." She told him honestly. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't have this conversation. I did say we would talk about this part later."

"Maybe I should not have recorded 'Independence' so soon. Or at least not let anyone hear it."

"Just how could you have kept it a secret?" She shook him. "The sound technicians and studio musicians were already talking about it and that was you just rehearsing! Besides, everyone thinks it's the best singing you've done."

"Including you?"

"Definitely me. You did ask me for something different, musically. It was a challenge for both of us and I think we passed." She told him firmly.

"We did, did we?" He smiled, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Hai, Tokiya-anata." She kissed him swiftly and then rested her forehead against his.

"Let's try another challenge, shall we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. When she nodded, he took her small hand and put it to his bare chest over his pounding heart.

"Your heart is beating so fast!" She lost herself in his now midnight blue eyes. She took his warm hand and rested it against her own camisole covered chest, "Like mine," she whispered.

Tokiya smiled tenderly at the woman who had forever changed him that day on the beach during their time at the academy. He was forever thankful for the second chance he had been given. He watched the blush creep over her high cheekbones and reached a slim finger and brushed the downy feature. "Aishteru, Haruka." He leaned toward her and pressed a kiss to her sweet lips. He was taken by surprise when, after he pulled back, she tugged him back by his hair and proceeded to kiss him. Their lips caressed, sealing his pledge and promise. When the kiss grew increasingly heated and Tokiya felt his control slipping, he laid gentle hands on Haruka's shoulders and carefully pushed her away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Iie, absolutely not!" Tokiya managed, trying to catch his breath. At his love's quizzical look, he laughed softly. "You were doing everything right." He shifted his hips so she would catch his meaning.

"Oh!" Her blush deepened and she turned her eyes away. "I…..Gomen ne…."

"No need for you to be sorry." Tokiya placed a gentle finger underneath her chin and turned her back to face him. "It's normal for this to happen; we're exploring this new aspect of our relationship. Learning things about each other."

Haruka nodded, slightly embarrassed. She made a move to get up but her companion tightened his arms around her. "Are you alright?" She finally asked in a small voice.

Tokiya grinned and hugged her even closer, "I will be." He tapped her little nose.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Now he did laugh. "I don't think you're ready for that."

"Mou, Tokiya! I'm serious." She pursed her lips.

"Hai, hai," his laughter died down. "I know you are; you're always trying to help." He brought her against his torso again. "This is not the time nor place for our first lovemaking." He whispered in the shell of her ear.

She pulled back to look into passionate eyes. "When then? You said you were frustrated and if the lyrics to 'Independence' are any indication, this has been brewing for a while."

The man once known as Hayato studied his lady love. "Hai, but I am a patient man."

The composer pulled back further, leaning back in the safety of her singer's arms. "You are not the only one in this relationship. Nor are you the only one feeling unsatisfied." She told him firmly.

Tokiya's eyes widened at Haruka's admission. "Unsatisfied?"

"Hai. I did tell you I was feeling the same."

Tokiya's hair whipped around his face as he shook his head. "I still think the time is not right for us to…."

"Have sex?" Haruka pushed off his lap and stood; she moved away towards the very edge of the gazebo.

Tokiya sat in shock at Haruka's choice of words and that she had actually said it aloud. This behavior was not at all like her. He went to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Where is all this coming from, hmmmm?" He kissed her cheek, feeling her trembling in his embrace. "This is not like you."

"You once told me that I should share my pain with you." She kept her gaze on the water. "I'm doing what you asked."

Tokiya let out a sigh and laid his forehead on her shoulder. "Sumimasen, koiishi." He tightened his loving hold. "I never wanted you to feel hurt. I do want you, but when the time is right-for both of us." When he felt her nod, he went on. "And it won't be sex-it will be love, because I love you, Haruka. I truly and deeply love you." He finished, pressing a kiss against the side of her neck.

She rested her hands on his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. "I know, I love you too." She then turned and looked into his striking face. "Gomen nasai, I know the time is not right-yet. I just wish it would speed up. I want us to get there."

"Me too," he leaned down to press an apologetic kiss to her soft lips. "We will-soon."

"Soon." She echoed his promise and they enfolded each other. It was enough-for now.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: This plot kind of went a different way than I planned. I hope you enjoyed the sort of out of character Tokiya and Haruka; I think when they are alone together, they can both be more open. I hope you liked it nonetheless.


End file.
